


银色 暗号 01

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk
Kudos: 25





	银色 暗号 01

银色 暗号 01

一辆出租车停在了帝国酒店那奢华不已的大门前。

身穿黑色燕尾服的门童轻柔地拉开了车门，向坐在里面的人报以一个礼貌又亲切的微笑。作为东京数一数二的奢华酒店，帝国酒店从门面到装修到服务，无一不透着华贵。

坐在车中的人走了出来，他的头发染成了带着紫调的棕色，脸上戴着黑色的墨镜，身穿墨绿色的丝质衬衫，下面搭了一条深紫色暗纹的裤子，整个人就是一个大写的前卫不羁。

幸好门童小伙子每天从各种各样的车中迎接出各种各样的人，什么大场面都见过，丝毫没有被这大胆的配色撼动分毫，依然笑容可掬地指引着这位充满前卫艺术家气息的男子进入酒店大堂。

“请问月光厅是在？”

男子用轻柔的嗓音问道。

“啊，月光厅是在三楼，这边的电梯请。”

门童回答后，帮男子按下了电梯的按钮。

男子把拿在手边的毛呢黑色西装外套披上，西装盖上了那一身耀眼的绿，勾勒出腰部线条。乍一看，倒有半分商务人士的气息了。

“谢谢！”

电梯合上之前，男子把墨镜摘了下来，露出了一双明亮的眼眸，和一张小巧可爱的脸。

月光厅正对着三楼电梯间，门口的指示牌上还写着“堂本集团年会”的字样。

堂本刚看到指示牌，顿下了脚步。

两年前濒临破产的堂本集团，没想到两年之后居然可以在这么高级的酒店里面举行年会。

两年前的这个时候，经营不善一直走下坡路的堂本集团终于积重难返，亏损成了一个空壳。而恰好这个时候，像是上天开的一个玩笑一般，他的父亲，堂本集团的元社长堂本雄一中风入院了。堂本刚-一个玩小众音乐地下音乐人，像一只不知世事的鸭子一样，突然被赶上了架子。他坐在社长的位置上，一边看着根本看不懂的财报，一边听着手机中医生的诊断汇报，无所适从。

“丰田叔叔，你的意思是说，按着堂本集团现在的负债率，就算现在马上宣布破产，把手头上的资产全部卖掉还不一定够付我父亲的住院费？”

堂本集团的财务总监，外加堂本家的世交，看着堂本刚从小长大的丰田裕一脸沉痛的点了点头。

“集团之前的商业伙伴呢？山田议员他们呢？可不可以问他们借点钱度过难关？”

“都问过了。”丰田无奈地摇了摇头。

堂本刚咬着下唇，头脑一片空白，他从小受到了他父母的宠爱长大，小时候不喜欢数学，长大以后也没有人逼迫他去读商科，而是放由他去学音乐，去游学，回国以后砸钱搞起了自己的小众音乐乐队。他从小衣食无忧地长大，但是到了这个时候，堂本刚才发现自己什么都没能够为堂本家而做。

老天爷，给我一条出路吧。堂本刚心想。

哪怕是地狱的入口，我也愿意去闯一闯。

“那个……刚少爷，”丰田犹豫着开口，“我觉得……还有一个人你可以找找看。”

丰田把最新出版的商业杂志放到桌面上，封面的男人长得颇为英俊秀气，如果不看旁边的注释，大概会让人以为是哪里冒出来的人气偶像。

旁边一行黑体的小字写着：日本百年一遇的商业天才 - 堂本光一

“堂本光一……”堂本刚低声地念着这个名字，少年时的回忆像打开了水龙头一般，缓缓地流入脑海之中。

母亲歇斯里地的叫喊，沉默不语的父亲，倒在地上哭泣的女人，以及她怀中眼神黯淡的少年。

丰田和堂本家一直很亲密，当然也清楚堂本雄一这段风流烂事。

“你觉得他会帮我们吗？我觉得他应该还蛮讨厌我们家的吧……”根据堂本刚依稀的记忆来说，他的父母对这位堂本光一君好像不怎么样。

“虽然说这位光一君不是雄一先生的骨肉，但是当年他们母子潦倒的时候确实也受过堂本家的接济……”

堂本刚皱眉打断了他：“所谓的接济也就那么一点钱，何况我听父亲说过这位光一君大学毕业之后就已经还清了。”

“那不一样，”丰田推了推眼镜，“都说滴水之恩当涌泉相报，当年的钱不仅让他的母亲去治病，后面也让他顺利读完了大学。他如今有如此成就，在堂本集团危难的时候帮一把也不算什么把？”

堂本刚按了按太阳穴，觉得自己真的受不了这些商人的思维方式。

他看着杂志封面中英俊的脸，迟疑了一下翻开了杂志看了看这位光一君的个人介绍。

从帝国大学毕业之后，全额奖学金到了纽约商学院进修，回国后先在一家投行工作，因为眼光奇准以及优秀的能力，短短三年就升上了投行日本大区总经理，后面自己跳出来开了一家基金公司，运营了两年，成为日本业绩Top5的基金公司之一。

这份履历实在太过金碧辉煌，连刚都忍不住在心里打起了小算盘。

就算他个人不愿意出资帮堂本集团，说不定能够帮堂本集团拉到投资人，而且以他目前在金融圈灼手可热的地位，愿意帮堂本集团说两句话，说不定堂本集团就可以不用走到绝路。

堂本刚看着内页里堂本光一穿着一身正装，端正地接受访问的照片，心里暗暗下决定，只要他肯帮堂本集团，让我做什么都可以。

最后，出乎所有人的意料，堂本光一没有帮堂本集团拉到任何的投资，而是他把自己的全部家产投资进去救堂本集团。

堂本集团虽然这几年运营得一塌糊涂，但是破船还是有三千钉子，体量依然很大。堂本光一的基金公司K.Dino虽然已经上了轨道，但是突然要拿出这么多的投资额还是很吃力，甚至还背了不少的杠杆。如果堂本集团没能拉起来，堂本光一自己也会被拖入泥潭，甚至会背负上亿的债务。

消息一出，金融圈的人一片哗然，大家都觉得堂本光一疯了。

而堂本光一提出的条件是他要接管堂本集团，投资部、财务部、商务部全部直属他管理。

他一进堂本集团就进行了大刀阔斧的改革，砍掉了很多不干事情的虚位，改了很多繁琐老派的制度，集团转型做海外中小型项目的投资。

就这样过了两年，堂本集团这艘破船居然真的奇迹般地被他拉上来了。看来杂志这次真的没有乱写标题，堂本光一可能真的是百年难得一见的商业天才。

堂本刚推门进去的时候，正值代理社长堂本光一在台上讲开场白。

他的头发看起来专门吹过，露出光洁的额头和凌厉的五官，身穿着黑色暗条纹的西装，左胸口袋上塞着一条深蓝色的丝巾，全身透露着一种精心打扮过但是又不想让人看出的闷骚。

堂本光一讲话的风格四平八稳，内容无非就是感谢今年大家的努力工作，今年堂本集团能够超额完成任务是每个部门团队协作的结果，希望大家新的一年再接再厉。中间穿插了几个调侃的笑话，台下不时报以捧场的笑声。

堂本刚也被他逗笑了，他站在会场的最角落，一双杏眼却仿佛天生会聚光，笑起来的时候眼中倒影着水晶灯的灯光，仿佛流光溢彩。

堂本光一正好往他的方向看去，凛冽的目光碰上了堂本刚透着笑意的双眼，互相都是一怔。堂本刚略带慌乱地移开了目光，而堂本光一忘词了半秒中，然后又把自己的话自如地接了下去。

开场白说完之后，是令人讨厌却又无法回避的社交时间。

堂本光一和堂本刚，一个是堂本集团目前的社长，另外一个是堂本家唯一的继承人，整场下来忙碌地穿梭于会场的两头，周旋在集团高层、合作伙伴、集团世交中，还来不及说上一句话。

堂本光一摇了摇杯中的酒，远远地看了一眼堂本刚。他这周忙着谈一个项目，满打满算快有一周没有看到堂本刚的人了，好像又换了一个发色，头发也剪短了点，西装里面的衬衫领口开太低了，隐隐约约都可以看到自己一周之前留下的暧昧的红印。

堂本光一突然感到有点口干舌燥。

仿佛感受到了视线，堂本刚向着堂本光一的方向看过去，看到光一正在和他的得力下属佐藤麻美有说有笑，堂本光一说了一句什么，站在他身旁的佐藤麻美突然大笑起来，还用手拍了拍光一的手臂。佐藤今天穿了一条合身的黑色连衣裙，显得干练又身材高挑，站在堂本光一身边仿佛一对璧人。

堂本刚突然无端的感到了一阵烦躁。

“说起来，”堂本刚身边的山田议员喝得满脸通红，突然想起了什么似的，“小女前两天还跟我说过，前两天去看了你的Live，之后还和你一起吃饭了对吧？”山田议员拍了拍刚的肩膀，满意地说“年轻人多才多艺，不错不错！”

堂本刚忙摆手道：“哪里的话，那是……”

“Live上的约会吗？不错啊很浪漫嘛，”堂本光一这家伙不知道什么走到了刚的身边，“哪像我们这种人平时就只有出差和加班，无聊得很。”

堂本光一向山田议员举杯，优雅如同绅士。

“哈哈哈哈，以光一君的才干的容貌，哪用得着什么浪漫。”山田议员与光一碰杯，一饮而尽。

“山田议员抬爱了。”光一也爽快地干了杯中的酒。

堂本刚抬眼看了看堂本光一，看到了他眼中一闪而过的愠怒。

“糟了……”他心想。

\----------------------------

深夜。帝国酒店51楼的套房内。

“……啊……啊”

堂本刚以耻辱的姿势趴跪在King Size的大床上，被深黑色的领带绑着双手，上身的墨绿色丝质衬衫纽扣被全部打开，而下身的裤子连同内裤被脱下来丢弃在一旁。  
他的双腿被分开，臀部高高地翘起，雪白的臀峰之间插着一根振动棒。振动棒被调成中档，头部沾满了暧昧的银丝液体，每一次震动都会引起堂本刚一串无力的呻吟。  
刚的脸涨成了微醺的红色，眼中布满了水汽。  
当年堂本光一愿意帮堂本集团的另外一个条件，是要堂本刚当他的床伴。  
堂本刚一开始很震惊，他觉得这是堂本光一要报复他们家以前对他的折辱，但是又没有别的办法，只能硬着头皮答应了下来。  
这种事情他游学的时候即使没有尝试过也看到过不少，他原本以为堂本光一只是图一时新鲜，过一阵子自然会放过他。  
没想到这两年以来堂本光一没有一丝要放过他的意思，反而隔三差五就变着方法折腾他。  
被欺负的狠了的时候他会暗自腹诽，堂本光一这辈子一定是春药转世，精力旺盛得吓死人。

此刻的堂本光一脱了西装外套，穿着白衬衫和西裤，坐在落地窗前面的位置上，一边喝着酒一边欣赏着此番美景，冷冷地说：“不错嘛刚少爷，我在为你们堂本集团忙死忙活通宵加班，你跑去跟小姑娘约会。”

“我没有……啊……”  
“只是……巧合……”  
堂本刚摇摇头，凌乱的发丝散落在枕头上。冰冷的按摩棒插在他的后穴中，不时地刺激着他最脆弱的地方。他随着震动一个激灵，泪水便从眼眶中滑落下来。

“巧合？”  
堂本光一看着床上的人，皮肤雪白，明明是个男人，却充满了脆弱感，刺激着他的施虐欲。今天喝的酒似乎有点过量了，堂本光一感觉到酒精在一点一点吞噬他的理智。怒火和欲火在折磨着他，想要把眼前的人拆骨入腹。

“刚好……别的乐队……有事……我们……恰好顶替上……了。”  
“晚饭……啊……也只是……恰好碰到。”  
堂本刚忍受着后穴的震动折磨，难以说出一句完整的句子。  
他看着那人还是冷冷地地坐在旁边，无奈地哭喊道。  
“真的啦！”  
堂本刚睁大了眼睛抬眼看着光一，最后的声音已经带上了哭腔。

堂本光一觉得自己受不了了，他站起来解开了腰上的皮带，随手仍在地上。  
他的下半身穿着堂本刚送他的骚气的红色内裤，里面的性器已经硬得快炸了，撑起了一个小帐篷。  
光一移身到刚的身后，抚摸着刚光滑的后背。

“叫我的名字。”  
“……光一”  
“叫哥哥。”  
“……光一……哥哥。”

堂本光一满意地把按摩棒拔了出来，把自己勃发的性器对准了刚的入口，但是并不进去，用温热的手掌按着刚敏感的腰部。  
“啊……”  
堂本刚本能地把腰往下压，臀部却撅得更高了。那殷红的小穴粘着透明的体液，一张一合。  
堂本光一的手摸向了刚前方半硬半软的肉根，坏心眼地说。  
“按摩棒已经满足不了你了吧。  
“想要吗？”  
“……想要。”

堂本刚被按摩棒半上不下地折磨了很久，前方一直得不到满足，只能坦白自己的欲望。  
他想要被光一抱。  
想要被光一填满。

“那说出来，说老公干我。”  
堂本刚一时涨红了脸。  
“老公……干我……啊啊……”

堂本光一毫不客气地一个顶身，一杆进洞。  
按摩棒的长度和深度都跟堂本光一的凶器不能比，就算前面已经做够了充分的开拓，堂本刚依然清晰地感受到从后穴传来的胀满感和疼痛感，和那在痛感中隐隐约约传来的快感。

堂本光一扣着堂本刚的腰，一下一下地顶入最深处。一记深顶之后，身下的人一阵颤栗。  
“啊……太深了……”  
生理性的泪水从堂本刚的眼中不断流出，打湿了枕头的一片。他承受着光一一次比一次深的撞击，身体被撞得不断往前。  
堂本光一弯下身来，从堂本刚脖子那边开始啃咬，直到整个后背都布满了红色的痕迹。堂本光一每一次性爱都喜欢在刚的身上留下痕迹，仿佛某一种领地意识强烈的雄性动物。

堂本刚感觉到身体内某个酥痒的点不断被刺激，前方的铃口开始流出透明的液体，快要到了。  
然而他的双手还被光一的领带束缚着，压在头上。  
身后一波波凶猛的撞击袭来，堂本刚的喘息声变重，呻吟也变得更腻人。

“光一……帮我……求你了……”  
“……今天给我用后面射出来。”  
经过两年的调教，堂本刚的身体变得越来越奇怪，甚至只用后面就能被干得射出来。  
堂本刚凌乱地摇着头，被插射总让他觉得丢人，但是光一这个抖S却很喜欢。

堂本光一你这个变态！抖S！控制狂！  
堂本刚在心里骂道。  
但身体却本能地迎合着光一的撞击，后穴也不自觉地收缩和绞紧。  
堂本光一拍了拍堂本刚的臀峰，似乎让他放松点，不要夹那么紧。然后把自己硬如铁棍的肉棒全数抽离，再狠狠地撞进后穴。如此几次之后，堂本刚终于忍不住，被折腾许久的前方缓缓地射了出来。  
“啊啊……啊……”  
被插射使得高潮时间被拉长，精液缓缓地从刚的前方肉柱流出，后穴也剧烈的收缩。  
“唔……”  
堂本光一的肉棒被软肉紧紧的裹住，说不出的舒爽，他狠狠地再抽插了几十下，也射了出来。

TBC……


End file.
